jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Śmiertnik Zębacz
Śmiertnik Zębacz, znany też jako Śmiertelnik Zębacz(ang. Deadly Nadder) — uważany za najpiękniejszy gatunek smoka, przedstawicieli klasy tropicieli (dawniej zaliczany do ostrej klasy). Wygląd Zębacz przypomina dwunogiego dinozaura z okrągławą i dość dużą głową. Ma dosyć duże nozdrza. Skrzydła są stosunkowo małe smok może jednak osiągać duże prędkości. Łapy są masywne i dość długie, podobnie jak szpony. Na nosie, między nozdrzami znajduje się kolec. Z tyłu głowy również wyrastają kolce przypominające koronę. Łuski smoka są krótkie, lecz szerokie i grube. Długi ogon jest w całości pokryty kolcami, którymi może strzelać na duże odległości. Według wielu Śmiertnik jest najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Występuje w różnych kolorach ale najczęściej spotykane są niebieskie , fioletowe i zielone osobniki. W grze Rise of Berk, do pewnego poziomu Śmiertnik wygląda tak jak w filmie. Występuje barwie fioletowo - żółtej z białym podbrzuszem. Po wyszkoleniu w Smoczym Sanktuarium zmienia kolor skóry na zielono - czerwony. Kolce smoka również stają się czerwone , a w dodatku są gęstsze, co widać zwłaszcza na głowie i ogonie. Na nogach Śmiertnika również pojawiają się kolce. Szpony na skrzydłach stają się widocznie mocniejsze. Siedlisko Siedliskiem Śmiertnika, podobnie jak innych gatunków, było i jest Smocze Leże, a także Smocze Sanktuarium. Udomowione osobniki żyją wraz z wikingami na wyspie Berk. Dzikie Śmiertniki zamieszkują różnorodne środowiska. Dieta Śmiertniki mogą żywić się właściwie wszystkim, lecz najbardziej aprobują mięso np. kurczaka. Jedzą również ryby i polują na owce. W trzecim sezonie serialu jeźdźców smoków pokazane jest, że w razie braku innego źródła jedzenia mogą jeść rośliny. Zachowanie i tresura Nieoswojeni przedstawiciele Śmiertników najczęściej polują samotnie, rzadziej stadnie. Są uważane za próżne smoki, lubią dbać o swój wygląd, wyróżniać swoją urodę. Uwielbiają, gdy ktoś się o nie troszczy, oraz gdy są w centrum uwagi. Zębacza jest dosyć łatwo wytresować. Wystarczy je uspokoić i zdobyć ich zaufanie, podchodząc od tyłu i gładząc pokaźne kolce na ogonie. Ujeżdżanie Śmiertnika Zębacza nie stwarza problemów. Ważna jest dobra koordynacja jeźdźca ze smokiem, nie tylko podczas lotu. Jego kolce mogą służyć jako drabina, podczas gdy jeździec wspina się na klif. Jeśli dotknie się tylnej części głowy smoka, pod "koroną", wystrzeli pojedynczy kolec ze swojego ogona. W okresie godowym Zębacze udają się na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie składają swoje jaja. W jednym miocie jest ich zwykle po kilka. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogień ŚmiertnikaŚmiertnika Zębacza wyróżniają cechy: *Zieje podpalonym magnezem, co sprawia, że jego smoczy oddech przypomina fajerwerki i jest najgorętszy wśród smoków może spalić wszystko. *Może ciskać swoimi ostrymi kolcami w dowolnej chwili, na duże odległości. W ten sposób może skutecznie zranić wroga. *Posiada niezwykły węch, przez co został zaliczony do klasy tropicieli. Potrafi wykryć osobę znajdującą się 100 stóp dalej (około 30 metrów). *Potrafi celnie strzelić jednym kolcem, gdy poklepie się go w tył głowy. Słabości *próżność wobec swojego wyglądu *martwa strefa naprzeciwko nosa *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Jajo thumb|140px Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało w grze Rise of Berk. Ma ono owalny kształt oraz barwę osobnika, który ma się z niego wykluć. W dodatku skorupa jaja cała pokryta jest kolcami, które zapewne mają za zadanie odstraszać drapieżniki. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Śmiertnika Zębacza poznajemy na Smoczym szkoleniu. Występuje na lekcji Pyskacza o martwych strefach smoków. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku pozwolił się wytresować Astrid. Pomógł dotrzeć Czkawce do Szczerbatka i brał udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Po tym wydarzeniu ogromnie zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczyną i stał się jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce głównym Zębaczem jest Wichura, smoczyca Astrid. Ona, a także inne mieszkające w wiosce Zębacze wraz ze wszystkimi smokami uciekają na Smoczą Wyspę, by złożyć jaja. W krótkometrażówce widzimy pisklęta gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, których przedstawicielami jest potomstwo Wichury. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, Zębacze, oprócz Wichury, smoczycy Astrid, pojawiają się tylko kilka razy, jako pospolite na Berk smoki. Jeden z nich jest wytresowany przez Pleśniaka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2). ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Śmiertniki licznie pojawiają się w drugiej części filmu, głównie w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Jednym z głównych smoczych bohaterów jest Wichura, przedstawicielka gatunku Zębaczy. W grach Rise of Berk School of Dragons Również w grze School of Dragons'' występuje Śmietnik Zębacz. Jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Można również kupić jego jajo za 250 gemsów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000 pkt UDT). Wykluwa się 10 godzin. W książkach Śmiertnik Zębacz pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Nadder Zabójczy. Ciekawostki *Aby wyszkolić Śmiertnika Zębacza, należy bardzo ostrożnie podejść do niego od strony ogona i delikatnie gładzić pokaźne kolce na ogonie. *Śmiertnik Zębacz jest połączeniem strusia, tyranozaura i papugi. * Zębacz należał dawniej do ostrej klasy, ale od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 zalicza się go do klasy tropicieli. Co ciekawe, jego wizerunek nadal widnieje na symbolu ostrej klasy. *U Zębaczy występuje dymorfizm płciowy. Samice mają węższe pyski, większe rogi nosowe, a ich górna szczęka z przodu zachodzi na dolną, natomiast pyski samców są szerokie, róg mniejszy, zaś dolna szczęka zachodzi na górną. Jednakże w grze School of Dragons dymorfizm płciowy nie występuje. * Lubią kurczaki, dzięki nim stają się szybsze. * Jego szpony przypominają pazury Welociraptora - jednego z dinozaurów, żyjących w okresie późnej kredy. * W filmie jest wspomniane, że "Zębacz to absolutne minimum", za to w serialu jest ukazane wiele jego zalet. W jednym odcinku nawet Koszmar Ponocnik miał problemy z pokonaniem go. (jednak serial jest często niezgodny z filmem). * Smokiem prawdopodobnie z nim spokrewnionym jest Duży Tropiciel. Zobacz też en::Deadly Nadder es::Mortífero Nadder ru:Злобный Змеевик it:Uncinato Mortale de:Tödlicher Nadder pt-br:Nadder Mortal Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Śmiertniki Zębacze